Historique
by Ginette de Gallifrey
Summary: OS - Family - C'est Sam qui ouvre l'historique de l'ordinateur.


**Hey !**

 **Ah... Je me souviens d'une scène où Sam parle du fait qu'il faut effacer son historique internet. Et le visage terrifié de Dean. Je n'arrive plus à la retrouvé alors si quelqu'un a, merci de me le dire que je puisse mettre la référence.**

 **Mais oui, ça m'a donné quelques idées...**

 **Edit : Merci à** Abbym0 **qui m'a redonné l'épisode en question. C'est donc peu après le 10x13.**

* * *

 **Historique.**

Sam avait eu un doute en voyant le visage décomposé de son frère. Il pensait tombé sur une liste de sites pornos. Peut-être sur quelques soirées à regarder des comédies romantiques - et Dean pouvait dire qu'il ne les aimait pas, son cadet le connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Alors Sam avait juste voulut se moquer de lui. Le taquiner avec quelques titres de films cul-cul ou de culs.

Ce fut un froncement de sourcil qui accueillit les recherches de son aîné.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne l'avait jamais envisager. Comme si ça ne lui avait traversé l'esprit. Il vivait avec Dean, dans la même chambre. Parfois le même lit. Et ce depuis qu'il avait six mois. Dire qu'il n'avait jamais suspecté ce genre de désirs aurait été stupide.

Mais c'était beaucoup plus profond.

 _Est-ce que c'est normal de trouver des mecs beaux quand on est hétéro ?_

Et elle datait d'un moment. Perdu entre une quinzaine de recherches sur des monstres. Elle se faisait discrète. Si discrète. Et Sam sentit son cœur se tordre un instant.

Parce que Dean préférait demander à une machine que de venir en parler avec lui. Et c'était douloureux. C'était triste.

 _Faire des rêves érotiques gays veut dire qu'on est gay ?_

Sam soupira presque devant les sites qui avaient suivit. Devant toutes ces théories freudiennes qui parlaient de pénis et de pénis et de pénis. Et des questions successives que son frère avait tapées. Presque trop rapidement. Leurs heures trop serrées pour assumer que Dean n'avait que lut les gros titres.

 _On peut aimer les filles et les mecs ?_

 _C'est quoi bi ?_

 _Je suis bi ?_

 _Si je rêve d'un ami de façon érotique et qu'on est tous les deux des mecs je suis gay ?_

 _Comment dire à son ami qu'on l'aime, sans être trop homo ?_

 _Comment faire son coming-out à son frère ?_

Et Sam flancha un instant. Parce que la question datait de quelques semaines déjà. Parce qu'elle était là. Silencieuse. Sans réponse. Et que Dean n'avait cliquer sur aucun site. Simplement comme s'il avait abandonné l'idée. Comme s'il s'était refusé à essayer. Comme s'il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Qu'il avait peur de sa réaction.

Alors Sam continua. Doucement.

Et il y en avait une, coincée au milieu d'un paquet de pornos. Une phrase qui fit se serrer son cœur. Qui lui fit peur. Juste peur. Plus peur que tous les monstres qu'ils avaient croisés. Plus peur que tout.

Parce qu'elle transpirait de détresse. Elle transpirait d'un mal-être. De tout ce que Dean se refusait. De tout ce qu'il rejetait en lui. Parce que c'était un cauchemar couché sur une mer de pixels. Et c'étaient des larmes qui montaient aux yeux de Sam.

 _Comment faire pour se débarrasser de son homosexualité ?_

Et Sam haït un instant le monde. Il haït son père qui avait toujours été rebuté par les gays. Il haït la société qui voudrait qu'ils n'existaient pas. Il se haït de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt. Sam hait le monde.

Alors lorsqu'il entendit la douche se taire, Sam fit au plus vite. Ses doigts qui courraient quelques minutes sur le moteur de recherches. Qui glissaient les lettres et les mots. Qui laissaient un peu de douceur. De tendresse. D'amour pour ce frère qu'il aime et qu'il ne voudra jamais perdre. Pour ce frère qui pouvait aimer femmes et hommes.

Qui était toujours son héro.

Ce sont des mots sur l'écran, lorsqu'il entra dans la douche du motel. Qu'il claqua l'épaule de Dean.

Ce sont quelques mots qu'il veut le voir lire.

 _Comment dire à son frère qu'on sait qu'il est bi, et qu'on s'en fout totalement ?_

Parce que Dean était tellement plus que ça.


End file.
